creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Collision (Dimentio8's Fan Fiction)
Only Dimentio8, IAmBagel, Invader Rob, HomestarSB9, Sr.Wario, SuperSaiyanKirby, Knowledgeable Marksman and Bond55 are allowed to edit. This story has pictures in it, but we will add them later, and it also acts as if it was on a TV screen. Note: The numbered tabs are links to music. Introduction Long ago... In midievil times... An ancient warrior named Yuut was defending his kingdom... Yuut: I won't let you destroy my kingdom! ????: Bring it on, Yuut! You don't stand a chance! (Yuut and ???? sword fight) ????: Attack! Attack! (The men barge into Yuut's kingdom) ????: (throws Yuut onto the floor) Yuut... As said before, you don't stand a chance... Yuut: AAAHHHHHHH!! (Lightning strikes indicating Yuut died) It was a horrible day for Yuut... In present times, the Nick Fanon Force has arrived to save the day! Chapter 1 Servant: Master, master! I have arrived with a very ancient scroll! Lord Zorgu: What is it? Servant: It's called Derpity Herpity. Lord Zorgu: Hmm, a fight against Yuut and that guy... Servant: Nobody knows who that guy is... Lord Zorgu: Well, what's the use of this crud? (crumples it up and throws it somewhere) Scientist: Wait! (catches the paper) Lord Zorgu: Who are you?! Scientist: The X-Force. We're scientists destined to find ancient stuff, and sell them to people. Lord Zorgu: Selling scrolls to people doesn't sound, well, "scientist-like"... Scientist: We donate the money to buy scientific stuff, so we can discover something else. Lord Zorgu: ...Well, I gotta tell you something. Scientist: What...? Lord Zorgu: GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!!! Scientist: ...Alright. Lord Zorgu: Well, that was random. Well, now I'm gonna read some happy, peaceful books... so I can rip the pages out... (Meanwhile, on a hill) Chrome: ...Why are we here? Bagel: We're gonna meet the others for a picnic. Chrome: Oh, yeah. (Bagel and Chrome get to the top of the hill) Hagel: (has a beehive on his head) BOOGA HOOGA BOOGA HOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!!! Invader Rob: Oh, hey! Bagel and Chrome. We need your help! Hagel has a beehive on his head! Chrome: Well, you don't say... Invader Rob: Yeah, so Hagel wanted honey for his Derpios so he just whacked a beehive, but it came on his head. Chrome: Why didn't you just get Honey Derp Derpios? Invader Rob: They were out of stock. Chrome: (kicks the beehive off Hagel's head) There. Invader Rob: Umm... Chrome? Chrome: (the hive flys on Chrome's head) The hive is on my head, isn't it? Invader Rob: Yes... Chrome: (takes the hive and throws it off the hill) (The bees follow the hive) Chrome: That takes care of it. Scientist: (catches the hive) HOLD IT! Chrome: (goes to the scientists) X-Force, long time no see! X-Force: Chrome, long time no see! Y-Guy: (in the background) Chrome! Long time no see! Chrome: Y-Guy, long time no see! Mango: Ok, will all of you shut up? (everybody goes down the hill) Bagel: Chrome, who are these scientists? Chrome: The X-Force. Always finding and selling stuff so they can buy more stuff so they can discover new crud. X-Force Leader: X-FORCE! TEACH THESE PEOPLE A LESSON! (Fighting scene montage) Chrome: Well, there gone, better go eat our- hey what's this? (grabs Derpity Herpity) Chrome: ...It's Yuut versus Janu, the long time warrior. Scientist: That was Janu all that time? Chrome: My ancestors battle him, and he still lives on. Scientist: And nobody knows this except you? Chrome: Pretty much. Even though he's my great great great great great great great great- (1 hour later) Chrome: -great great great grandfather, he's still evil! Huh? (snaps) (everybody wakes up) Bagel: Huh? Chrome? You finally shut up? Chrome: Yup. Hey, where did the X-Force go? Bagel: Driving to the volcano. Chrome: ...Where's everybody else? Bagel: ...In the truck... Chrome: Ready to go beat them up? Bagel: YEAH! Chrome: Alright, race you there! (They both run) (80 seconds later) Bagel: Alright, I WON! Chrome: (throws a trophy at his face) Bagel: Ow! Ok, let's get them! Chrome: X-Force, why are you at the volcano? Scientist: To get a lava sample and destroy your friends! Chrome: Why do you want to destroy my friends? Scientist: It's obvious! You defeated us! Chrome: Oh. Well, at least Bond55's still here. Bond: The name's Bond. James Bond. (Bond uses the grappling hook at the truck, and everybody except the X-Force grabs on) Bond: (Makes the hook and everybody except the X-Force comes back) ALRIGHT! Chrome: What about them? Bagel: (tries to push the X-Force into the lava) Chrome: I'll help you! (pushes the truck) Invader Rob: Random SIR! C'mon! (pushes the truck) Random SIR: (pushes the truck) Chrome: By the way, The X-Force were always hunting me, trying to de-activate me and sell me... Now they get what they deserve! X-Force Leader: PUSH! PUSH! MAKE THE TRUCK COME BACK UP! (All of the X-Force push and the group are weakened a lot) Chrome: All of you, push! (Everybody pushes) Bagel: We're still not strong enough! Chrome: We need all the people you can find! Quickly! Somebody! Bagel: Me and Hagel will do it! Chrome: Alright! (Downtown) Bagel: Y-Guy! Mango! Hearty! Cool Dude! Gum! QUICKLY! TO THE VOLCANO!!! THE X-FORCE IS THERE! Y-Guy: Oh no! (In Bikini Bottom) Hagel: BOOGA HOOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!! Spongebob: Anybody understand what this guy is saying? Larry the Lobster: No idea... Hagel: BOOGA!!! (writes "Just follow me" in the sand) Spongebob: Great! (At the volcano) (Spongebob, Larry, Bagel, Hagel, Y-Guy and others arrive) Larry: PUSH! (The push) X-Force Leader: Stronger! IF THERE'S ONE MORE PERSON, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!!! Chrome: Wait, wait, wait! You mean your gonna take off your hood? X-Force Leader: Well, maybe! Chrome: Okay. I'LL GO TELL PEOPLE! BAGEL! QUICKLY! INVADER ROB, YOU TOO! (In Bouncetopia) Invader Rob: Bouncer! Quickly! Follow me! X-Force is here! Bouncer: OKAY! (punches Metaman in the face) Metaman: I'm coming too... I hate the X-Force... (In ROBLOX) SoEpicNoob (IAmBagel): So, Builderman, please come... There's X-Force! Shedletsky: OKAY! Builderman: (packs a Ban Hammer) Alright! (In Minecraft) Chrome: Listen, Steve, Herobrine, I don't have time for this! Just come! Steve: Fine, BUT YOU OWE ME A MILLION DIAMONDS! (Gathering montage) (Back to the volcano) Chrome: Ok, X-Force! TIME TO PERISH! Herobrine: Yes! YES! Steve: ALRIGHT! (Gets an iron pickaxe) Oh, wait, that's not it... (gets a diamond pickaxe) THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! Shedletsky: CMON! Builderman: (gets out Ban Hammer) YAY! Harp Darp: What are we doing here? Builderman: Pushing that truck into the lava. Harp Darp: Wut? (Everybody pushes) (The truck falls into the lava, but the X-Force Leader saves all of the X-Force by... FLOATING?!) X-Force Leader: (opens his hood and rips it open) Chrome: Well, that was random.. X-Force Leader: I AM JANU!!! Chrome: Yeah, no suprise. Janu: Yes, yes... The truth is I have served Lord Zorgu for years, centuries, millieniums!! Chrome: Now your finally gonna pay for killing all of my ancestors, and also Yuut. Janu: Hmm, just to make it easy, I'll make you have powers that I have, and I'll use only half of my strength. Hagel: BOOGA! Janu: You accept, yes, yes... Bagel: (blasts a beam at Janu) Janu: OW! Bagel: Just fall in the lava. Janu: NO. Y-Guy: Hm..ATTACK! (One random battle later) (The X-Force fall into the volcano) Janu: WE SHALL RETURN....Eh, SOMEHOW! Chrome: You wish. Collector: Good thing THAT's over with... Harp Darp: Hey, look a volcano! Mango: ... (volcano erupts) Bond: I got this. (gets a giant bag and throws it at the lava) (the lava rips through the bag) Bond: ... Chrome: RUN! (they all run) Chrome: OH NO! THE LAVA IS SPREADING TO NICKTROPOLIS! Hagel: (gets a phone) Chrome: Hmm... Hagel: BOOGA HOOGA BOOGA! HOOGA? BOOGA, HOOOGA BOOGA HOOGA BOOGA! (hangs up) (2 minutes later) Fire Fighters: O_O Bagel: JUST DO IT! Fire Fighters: (faint) (everybody looks at Chrome) Chrome: DO I HAVE DO TO EVERYTHING?! (gets in the fire truck and sprays water all over it) (the water evaporates) Chrome: Ok, it's no use. Let's read something to stop the magma and stuff! (6 minutes later) Chrome: Alright, so we need a "Splash Sphere". But, the holder of the sphere has to jump... in... the...... lava... Random Heartless Guy: What's so bad about that? Chrome: YOU HAVE NO SOUL! I HAVE THE SPLASH SPHERE, YOU IDIOT! (holds it to his face) Random Heartless Guy: Ok. Bagel: Chrome, NO!! Chrome: I REGRET NOTHING! (jumps into the lava) GOOOOOODDDDDBYYYYYEEEEE!!!!! (lava starts to freeze) Chrome: OH, CRU- (lands face first on the frozen lava) Bagel: ... Chrome: (falls down the volcano) (explosion) Chrome: Ok, can you get me off-screen because I'm about to scream in pai- oh, what the heck, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chrome wakes up inside the hospital) Chrome: Bagel? Rob? Homestar? Collector? Bond? Everyone else? Bagel: You did us a favor. A really BIG favor. You froze the lava when you came in contact with it, because the Splash Sphere turns lava into ice, but it turned it into ice earlier, because your metal was freezing the sphere! Chrome: ... Bagel: You saved me. Invader Rob: And me. Bond: And me. Homestar: And me. Hagel: BOOGA. Harp Darp: Maybe me... Chrome: Ok, this is getting weird... (Meanwhile, in Zorgu's lair) Zorgu: Alright, I tore all the pages out- HEY! I FORGOT I HAVE TO DESTROY CHROME, AND I FAIL, AS USUAL! Servant: Relax, sire. Maybe today will be the day. Zorgu: I'll try... Servant: Because your my lord, Lord Zorgu, sir. Zorgu: Hmm, I GOT IT! (Building montage) Zorgu: FINALLY! It was worth the six months. (laughing evilly while the machine is shown) Announcer: To be continued... Chapter 2 (Meanwhile) (ding-dong!) Professor Carrotstein: WHAT NOW? RACK: (is running around) WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Professor Carrotstien: Shut it, RACK. (opens door) ????: Hello... (thunder) Professor Carrotstien: Who are you? (???? steps out of the darkness) ????: I AM LORD ZORGU! Professor Carrotstien: ...Okay, now get out. Zorgu: I want to team up with you, to destroy The Nick Fanon Force. Professor Carrotstien: Fine. (Meanwhile, at the picnic) Harp Darp: Is mayonnaise an instrument? Chrome: Aw, shut up. (grabs a Gameboy) Bagel: Where did you get that? Chrome: I got every game system in existance- from Atari to Gameboy to PS Vita to WiiU. Bagel: I want a PS3! Chrome: (gets a PS3 and all of the games) Bagel: Epic! (In Carrotstien's lair) Zorgu: (watching the picnic through a telescope) Muahahaha! Ok, living carrot... Monster... thing... Professor Carrotstien: It's Professor Carrotstien! Zorgu: Who cares?!?! There just playing WiiU's and PS Vitas. Well, gotta go ruin those hero's fun! (gets out his invention) Ok, you operate the weapons. Professor Carrotstien: Which ones? Zorgu: Go crazy. Professor Carrotstien: Okay. (At the picnic) Chrome: Completed the game! Okay. (throws the game somewhere) (giant machine shows up) (the machine rides and blasts the hill) Chrome: OW! Zorgu: AHAHAHAHAHA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!! TBA Category:Fanon